It is generally known to be desirable to display building addresses on homes and businesses to assist persons in locating the building. In displaying the address it is desirable to have an address display which is both visible at night by means of some illumination and which is sufficiently attractive when displayed during the daylight hours. Various designs of illuminated scrolling light type signs are known which are visible at night; however such signs are generally costly and unattractive in appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,993 belonging to Boehmke discloses a simulated rock numeral display device having an LCD display for displaying prices to a customer. The display area however is very small and not well suited for being displayed from far distances as required for a building address. Furthermore the configuration of the display screen on the exterior of the device is not well suited for outdoor use in which it is desired to protect the device from the weather.